Oasis
by Excess
Summary: A harrydraco slash fic. Draco's POV. Draco's plan to get Harry alone. CH. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Oasis.

Part one of chapter one.

Andrince

Warning: This story does/will contain relationships of a homosexual nature (slash).

Griping the small stone in my hand as if I was holding on to life itself, I began to form a plan.

I would have to give it to him while he was alone. His idiotic nosey friends would no doubt question a note from me.

Yes, I'd have to make sure he would be alone for a few minutes to give him time to consider it, before he opened his mouth to his friends.

But, of course I would need to write a note to give him. First things first. What to say to convince him? Would he come? Or just think it was a joke? Or a trick, some plot? The paper says he's paranoid, but I can't trust everything I read. How to make him understand… but still saying just enough to be safe.

I couldn't say anything he could use against me. But then again if he comes he'll hear it anyway. Imagine the whole of Hogwarts knowing how I feel about Harry? Even worse my mother and father.

I'd never see Hogwarts again, that's certain. They'd come get me the instant they heard. I'd never see Harry again. Farther would come get me as soon as the rumors hit home. He'd probably disown me unless I managed to convince him they were untrue. And if I couldn't convince him? Would I be allowed back to the manor? Or would I live Galleonless on the streets. I wonder how far father would go.

The sound of the heavy door creaking open startles me out of my thoughts.

I even jump in my rush to cover something. I realize that I have nothing out that would be the slightest bit incriminating as the to hulking figures enter the dormitory.

"You comin' to dinner?"

"No." I reply fast and guiltily. The door shuts hevily behind the two figures.

They're gone and I'm left thinking the small encounter over. Going over the details to see if they know what I was doing here.

There's nothing I can think of to make them suspect anything, besides maybe the guilty jump.

I'm so paranoid lately, for better or worse I'll be glad when this whole affair is all over.

Author's note: Next part should be up before Monday. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Oasis

Part 2 of chapter 1

Author: Andrince

A sudden sensation of falling

The time has come for action

Demons are calling

My tenth attempt at producing an acceptable note lay curling in a jar of purple flames. My eyes linger on it until I am sure that it is too burnt to be legible.

I'm beginning to think I have set myself an impossible task. I've been sitting here for nearly two and a half hours now without much luck as to what would make him see.

Someone will be here soon, it's almost ten. Someone's bound to go to bed early. I take out another scrap of parchment, I need to finish before anyone comes. If I don't finish tonight, will my courage last another day of doubts?

I press the tip of my quill carefully into the jar of ink.

The path was already made

Once so obvious and clear

Now clouded be so much doubt and fear

Here it is, finally old enough to pick which crowd

And when the voices that tell him to be something he's not scream so loud

Opinions of trusted and untrusted voices

The time has come for choices

Harry

The thought that I only have this down at a quarter past ten makes me feel like giving up now. I've felt the urgency of getting to this point every since I returned to the castle. How to get him curious enough to come, without arousing enough suspicion to make him feel unsafe alone.

Feeling angry at myself and reckless I dip my dry quill into the ink again and decide that whatever I write here I would give to him.

Harry (pause)

I need to tell you something important. Be at the trophy room at 6pm. Bring nobody and tell nobody where you're coming.

Feeling that this was my most lame attempt yet I folded the heavy paper and sighed in disgust.

Harry

I began again, sure that I must have more brains than that.

Harry

I have something that I need you to know, please meet me in the trophy room at 6pm. Bring no one and don't tell anyone. Please I'm counting on you.

It took me a few seconds to decide not to sign it, before throwing the folded one in the jar and tucking this one in an inside pocket.

Author's note: I tend to suck at writing poetry, however much I like to. Probably best to ignore it, as it really doesn't have anything to do with the story. This chapter is late in coming, short, and kind of boring, but things will start taking off in the next one. Please review


End file.
